The Gift
by NegroLeo
Summary: After nearly ruining Christmas last year Danny will do whatever it takes to make it up to his friends and loved ones. There is one other person on the top of his list however that he owes an apology more then anyone else.


Author: SO yes I have been slacking on my fanfictions lately. I apologize I have been in a writing frenzy for a manuscript I promised my "editor" (*someone coughs* best friend) they'd have at the end of the month. I felt bad though so here's something to hold you until I can somehow find my muse again. Btw this is one of three fics requested by the glamourous VampyGurl402.

 _ **The gift**_

Danny was sweating bullets as he flew through the ghost zone. Tonight was the night he had been working towards for months. He had done his research, gathered his confidence, and gotten the item he'd been eyeing for awhile. If tonight turned out badly it wouldn't be his fault. (Hopefully)

You see today was Christmas Eve.

It had been a year since the "Christmas Story" incident as he liked to think of it. And despite what his enemies and sometimes friends thought Danny wasn't an idiot. He knew he had a lot to make up for this year. Which is why he had gone all out this year.

Not only had he gotten their tree he had also: wrapped presents, decorated the house, and even worked at the mall as a part time Santa. It hadn't been easy between fighting ghosts, going to school, and getting a job to save up for everyone's presents but somehow it had all come together. He couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when they opened their gifts tomorrow morning. Danny was sure they would love them which was all he really wanted this year.

But there was something else he had to do first. Someone else who he had prepared a gift for. Someone who was on the top of his list to apologize to for his behavior last year. And he was about to go see them in a few minutes.

(Author: If you don't know who it is by now then shame on you for not watching the show!)

Landing in front of the meeting hall, where the annual truce party was held, Danny took a couple deep breaths before slowly pushing open the door. By now the party was in full swing and he was nearly bowled over by the noise. Several ghosts greeted him as he made his way through the hall. A drink was shoved in his hands before he had even made it three feet past the door along with a party hat being dropped on his head courtesy of Skulker.

"Nice to see you made it ghost child," The mech said slinging an arm around Danny's shoulder.

"Good to see you too Skulker. Have you been drinking? You smell like a bar," Danny commented sliding out from under the other ghost.

"Oh come off it Phantom. It's Christmas! Leave the hero act by the door and join the party! It's the one day a year none of us try to kill you!" Skulker boomed before breaking into a laugh.

"Maybe in a bit. Have you seen-" Danny started to ask.

"DANNY!" A loud squeal broke through his question.

The halfa in question was nearly knocked over when a small bundle of red and white slammed into him. Juggling the gift and drink in his hands he only looked down when both were settled. He was greeted by the sight of the smallest santa he had ever seen. Which turned out to be Youngblood after a second of looking.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Danny teased setting down his drink before hugging the child ghost with one arm.

"Hey I may look like a kid but I'm older then you!" Youngblood pouted before breaking into a smile, "How have you been? I missed you. You never come play with me anymore."

After their first few meetings Danny finally figured out that Youngblood was just lonely. He was one of the only kid ghosts in the entire zone and none of the adult ghosts took him seriously. Which is why he acted out so much. Once Danny figured that out (took him long enough) he started to frequent the ghost zone to see the other. Soon they were sorta friends. Danny never tried to capture him in the Fenton Thermos anymore and Youngblood stayed out of the human world. In fact Danny had come to see the other ghost as the kid brother he never had.

"Sorry I've been busy. I promise to sneak you into the human realm so we can make snowmen together k?" Danny said feeling a little guilty.

"Deal!" Youngblood shouted looping his pinky through Danny's, "Hey is that for me?!"

He was pointing at the present in Danny's hands. Danny hated to disappoint the other, especially when he was on the receiving end of the famous puppy-dog eyes. Biting his lips he shook his head before remembering that yes he did have Youngbloods present on him.

"Sorry this one's not but what's this behind your ear?" Danny asked before reaching forward.

Youngblood squealed in delight when Danny "magically" made a small box appear from behind his ear. Grabbing it he shouted thank you nearly twenty times before taking off. Danny watched him go before turning and scanning the crowd. Skulker had wandered off when Youngblood showed up and Danny now spotted him drunkenly flirting with Ember. Rolling his eyes at the train wreck that was taking place in front of his eyes Danny turned to survey the room again. After a second he spotted the person he'd been looking for.

He started to make his way through the crowd toward them when a hand landed on his shoulder. Biting his lip at being interrupted again he turned and came face to chest with Walker. Honestly if people kept stopping him from making his apology he might lose his nerve.

"Can I help you Warden?" Danny asked in a strained voice.

"A little bird told me that you brought human world contraband here and I came to see if it's true," Walker stated crossing his arms over his chest.

Cursing Danny tried to think of a way out of this.

"I wouldn't say contraband so much as a container for an item that is heavily wrapped in paper and ribbon," Danny said the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"A present?" Walker asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes exactly! And in the holiday spirit technically it can't be considered breaking the rules when I am only following the traditions laid down for hundreds of years by-" Danny answered before he began to ramble.

"Say no more ghost child. I will let this small infraction slide in the spirit of the season," Walker said to Danny's relief, "Once the season is over however I guarantee that if we cross paths I will lock you up faster then you can blink."

"Noted, now if you will excuse me?" Danny said before slipping away.

Okay no more distractions. He was going to give his apology and flee before he could lose the last bits of his nerve. Approaching the person, who was seated on one of the few couches in the room, Danny waited until they turned to him before speaking.

"Seasons greetings Andrew," He muttered.

"Seasons greetings Phantom," The ghost writer replied raising an eyebrow, "It seems someone is in better spirits this year."

"Ah yeah, t-that's actually why I came to talk to you," Danny coughed at the dry tone the other had used, "I wanted to apologize for what I did. I was just so mad at my parents for ruining another Christmas that I took it out on everyone around me. They didn't deserve that and neither did you."

"Go on," The ghost writer prompted after a moment of silence.

"I wanted to make it up to you so I got you this," Danny said before shoving the gift into the ghosts hands, "I uh did some research and thought you might like it."

The ghost writer hesitated before carefully removing the lid. Inside lay a very beautiful an antique typewriter. Seeing it made his writing urges flare up as he carefully removed it from amongst the tissue paper. It truly was a thing of beauty with gleaming ivory keys, polished black frame, and gold lettering proclaiming the maker along the edge.

"I had to get it refurbished after I found it in a second hand store but it should work as good as new. I can't go back and stop myself from ruining your book but maybe with this you can write another one?" Danny explained awkwardly when the ghost writer said nothing, "The ribbon is new and there's paper and ink in the bottom of the box."

"I don't know what to say," The ghost writer murmured.

"I mean there isn't much to say unless you don't forgive me? If that's the case I'll leave and you can do what you want with that since it's yours now." Danny replied rubbing the back of his head.

"No I love it. Thank you Phantom this was a very thoughtful gift and I accept it along with you apology," The ghost writer said flashing him a sincere smile.

"Thank god!" Danny slumped against the wall, "You don't know how nervous I was. I was sure you'd hate it and smash it over my head or something."

"As if I would waste this beautiful piece of work on such a thing. No I would have simply written you into another poem," The ghost writer joked.

Danny smiled feeling the guilt lift from his heart. He had made things right. He was about to say something else when a shadow fell over them and a bad feeling settled in his stomach. Turning he found Skulker looming over them with his arm outstretched. Following it he found his eyes drawn to the air above both of their heads where a sprig of mistletoe dangled from Skulkers fingers.

"Oooooh look who got caught under the mistletoe!" Skulker taunted waving the twig around.

"You have got to be kidding me," Danny groaned.

"You guys have to kiss now!" Skulker drunkenly roared.

"There is no way I am doing that! Get out of her you drunk!" Danny growled.

He had just made things up with the ghost writer he didn't want to ruin them because Skulker couldn't hold his alcohol.

"It's tradition Phantom," Skulker scolded slurring his words, "If you don't do it you'll have to kiss everyone at the party."

Danny groaned again as more ghosts turned to look at the commotion that Skulker was causing. It looked like his only escape route was cut off seeing as he was NOT kissing all of his enemies. Christmas tradition be darned! He was about to say so when a pair of hands grabbed his cheeks and pulled. Before he could blink he found himself with his lips pressed firmly against the ghost writer's.

The crowd oohed and aahed at them as the kiss continued. Danny was slightly surprised when he found he didn't want it to end. But unlike regular ghosts he needed air. Pulling away he let out a whimper as slightly sharp teeth bit down on his bottom lip before letting go.

"Satisfied you perverted mech?" The ghost writer asked slyly.

Skulker only grunted before running off with the mistletoe. Danny however didn't notice. All his attention was on the ghost in front of him. The ghost who was packing up his things and straightening his clothes. When he noticed Danny staring he smirked before leaning over to whisper in his ear and press another kiss to his cheek. As a blush settled across his face Danny didn't know what to do with the suggestion the other had said.

"I would have forgiven you with just that kiss by the way."

Author: So yeah I wrote this at 1 am. So don't judge. I own nothing but my own twisted thoughts. Oh and the name I read in other fics and decided it fit so yeah. There you go. See ya in the next fic!


End file.
